


[Comic]My December

by SDSlanderson



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [4]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M, but i was told it wasnt accurate anyways, like church and holy mother and stuff, mention of religious imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Hernan and Kirk's first Christmas





	[Comic]My December

**Author's Note:**

> narration based on Linkin Park's song [My December](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DCdCoQ49u8)  
> ;w; I do like this band a lot *sniff*

A short comic done last Christmas

timeline is slightly after Hernan save Kirk from the dock.

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

\-------END--------

 


End file.
